Jealousy
by ReylanaMills
Summary: Outlaw Queen Week! Day 7. Finally Prompt: Jealousy. Robin insists that Regina spend time with Little John, but as they get closer he regrets it.
1. Best Friends

"Robin, I don't think Regina's too fond of me" Little John said leaning against the counter

"Nonsense, Little John! I'm sure she's quite fond of you" Robin said smiling at him. "She walked past me without a single glance, she said hi to you then observed me and turned away" Little John said looking at the ground. "I see mate, I'll go talk to her" he said patting him on the shoulder then walking over to Regina who had been sitting by the window drinking water.

"Robin" she said smiling, planting a kiss on his cheek before returning to her phone.

"Regina, we need to talk" he said grabbing her phone and placing it in his pocket.

"Okay shoot" she said folding her arms on top of the table.

"It seems like you don't like my merry men, especially Little John" he said, she could see the hurt he had in his eyes. She sighed "I don't hate them or anything, I just think we don't have anything in common so I just choose not to talk to them" she said trying not to sound bitchy, but it still came out pretty bad.

" He is my best friend, Milady, I just wish you'd show a little kindness towards him more than once, perhaps even spend some time with him" he said giving her his best puppy dog pout.

"Robin" she sighed. "Fine if that's what you want, I'll put up with him" he smiled at her words. "But just for one night, then we'll see from there".

"And that's all I ask Milady" he said kissing her before rejoining John at the counter. She groaned, what is she supposed to do with a man like that? Take him to a buffet or something? God knows he doesn't need any more food for his figure. She decided to invite him over for a drink and he came, Robin insisted that he left them alone. So he and the boys went out to camp for the night.

"Wine or beer?" Regina asked, leaning into the fridge

"Beers fine" he said smiling, she gave him a soft smile back. They sat there in silence for a while casually sipping their drinks, she only had water but wished she could drink something stronger, they'd only been together for 10 minutes and she already felt some awkward tension between them, if the night was going to continue like this she was going to put herself under a sleeping curse. She glanced at the clock in the kitchen it read 8:00.

"Shit" she said under her breath

"Is something wrong?" John asked genially concerned.

"It's nothing, I just usually watch this show –"

"Undatables?" he said finishing her sentence

"Yes!" she said smiling, "You watch that show?" she asked

"It's a guilty pleasure" he said smiling

"I know the feeling"

"Well shall we watch some, since our conversation skills are lacking" she laughed "Sure" she said nodding her head, leading him into her living room. They watched the new episode, laughed at the same parts and even discussed the show. They really started to connect, she grew quite fond of him finding out things that they both enjoyed. The next few days were filled with Little John and Regina adventures. Robin loved that they were spending so much time together but he kind of missed having her alone with him, in fact the last time he kissed her was the day he proposed for them to spend time together. One morning he woke up hearing a knock on the door, Regina was inside their walk in closet changing for reasons unknown. He slowly made his way to the door rubbing his eyes that were heavy with sleep.

"Ah, John" Robin said yawning. "What can I do for you mate?"

"Actually I'm here for Regina were supposed to go on a walk this morning" he said smiling

"Johnny!" Regina squealed "Aren't you looking ravishing this morning" she said hugging him.

"As you are my queen, may I ask is there a certain glow about you?" he said winking, she playfully punched his arm giggling "Shut up!" she said laughing

"Shall we?" he asked offering her his arm. "Of course" she said taking his arm, not even saying bye to Robin. He stood there in the door way shaking his head, he was slightly angry she didn't even say bye to him. It seemed like John knew something that he didn't and Robin didn't like that at all. That was his wife, there hadn't been secrets between them. He hated that his best friend and wife shared a secret that he didn't know about. It killed him inside knowing this. John and Regina continued to go for daily walks twice in one day, he felt like he was being left out. He tried to brush off this feeling but one night she and the boys were at Granny's sitting in a booth, John sitting next to her in his spot. His face turned red and he marched up to them.

"Robin!" John said smiling, his arm was around Regina

"John" he said in reply, sounding a little bit annoyed

"Is something wrong Robin?" Regina asked

"I think you should tell him Regina" John said smiling at her, patting her hands.

"Tell me what!" Robin snapped back

"God, Robin what's gotten into you?" Regina said getting out from the booth guiding him outside

"It's nothing" he said avoiding eye contact. "Just why do you spend so much time with John now?"

She laughed, "It was at your request I spend time with him" she tried to make him look at her but he continued to look at the ground. "Are you jealous?" she said raising her eyebrow, a little laugh came out.

"NO!" he said too quickly, which made her chuckle. He was being defensive, she couldn't help but laugh, he was acting like a child. Still it amused her that he was jealous of his own best friend. She placed her hands on his face letting her thumbs caress his cheeks.

"Robin, you're acting ridiculous" he continued to avert his eyes, "I'm Sorry" he said a slight blush crawled up to his cheeks.

"I have some news for you" she said "You think you can stop being jealous for one moment" she said teasingly.

"Yes, Milady"

"Well, the reason why John and I have been walking a lot is to ease the pain of childbirth" she said smiling

"Childbirth?" he said looking at her with a confused frown. "I don't understand"

"Robin, I'm pregnant" she said tears in her eyes, she felt like he didn't want the child.

"With my child?" he asked

She looked hurt, "How could you even ask that?" she said tears streaming down her face, she shook her head and started to make her way to the street. What am I doing? He thought to himself, he reached for her hand grabbing it and pulling her into him. She buried her face into his neck sobbing.

"Regina, I didn't mean it that way. I was just surprised that's all" he said stroking her head

"Do you even want this child?" she said looking up at him

"Of course I do" he smiled at her kissing her forehead. "I can't wait to meet our little outlaw"

"Or princess" she said smiling at him. "Yes my love, or princess. Perhaps both?" he said grinning. She groaned "twins? Don't push it thief" she said hugging his waist as they made their way inside.


	2. Hopelessly Devoted

Arm in arm they walked into granny's happy as can be, Regina was relieved that she had finally told him about the little one growing inside of her. Her new start, her new beginning with her second chance. Despite the mini fight they had, had she loved this man with her whole heart. She knew he felt the same way about her, she never thought she could ever love again. That all shattered as she set her eyes upon the women holding a screaming Roland.

"Marian?" Robin whispers, "Is it really you?" Regina feels him drop his arm from her waist, she gasps. Each step he takes towards makes her heart shatter more and more. A small tear escapes her dark eyes as he reaches her and embraces her. She wishes she could tear her eyes from him but she can't, it's as if the universe is forcing her to watch her second chance at love slip through her fingers. It isn't until she feels little arms wrapped around her legs, she snaps out of trance and stares down at the young boy with eyes of confusion. She quickly kneels down to the little boy hugging him, he softens at her touch.

"Mommy" he whispers into Regina's neck, she pulls back to meet his brown eyes. "Why is that lady hugging daddy?" She bites her bottom lip trying to hold back her emotions.

"Roland, that is you mother dear" she tries to explain to Roland. He shakes his head, "You're my mom!" he shouts. Marian pulls away from Robin and runs towards Roland scooping him up, disgusted. "She is not your mother!" she yells shielding him from the once evil queen.

"I don't know you!" he screams, desperately trying to get away from her. Robin stands there astonished by this whole situation. Marian is forced to put Roland down due to his kicking and screaming, he quickly pulls Robin's hand. "Come on daddy!" he yells, pulling Robin away from the strange woman. Robin picks him up, "Roland this is your mother" Robin says, Regina is no longer in control of her emotions, inside her heart has shattered yet she is angered by him.

"Are you just going to give this up?" Regina yells

"Regina" Robin says putting Roland down reaching for Marian's hand.

"Regina, I think you're overreacting" John says standing on the side of Marian

"Overreacting!" she screams "Are you flipping serious John?" he stands there quite, unable to speak. "You were my voice of reason, and now you choose to side with her? You know I've changed!" she turns her attention back to Robin.

"You're leaving me now? Even after I just told you of this child" she rests her hand on her flat stomach, Robin glances down avoiding those beautiful chocolate eyes.

"So are you?" she says, hurt by his actions. She shakes her head in disbelief "I was hopelessly devoted to you Robin, I trusted you with my heart"

"What am I supposed to do?" he says walking towards her, he cups her face with one hand as he still holds Marian's. She glances at his other hand, she sees his hand in Marian's and the tattoo on his forearm that is mocking her.

"He never loved you!" Marian yelled "You cursed him! And forced him to impregnate you! No one could ever love the Evil queen" those words hit Regina in her already broken heart, she glares at Robin expecting him to defend her but he stands there silently.

"I see you've made your choice" she is about to flick her wrists and disappear.

"Mommy, don't leave me with her" Roland begs, he rushes past Robin and Marian. He reaches his little hand up gripping Regina's. She stares into the very eyes that had once told her that he loved her moments before. She can't find those eyes anymore, another tear escapes her eyes as she and Roland vanish leaving a mist of purple smoke.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : I'm sorry for the heart break, but i promise it will be _WAY_ better... Perhaps. Anyways, thanks for reading and please _REVIEW._  
><strong>

**Xoxo, RM**


	3. Spasms

*Storybrooke 21 years later*

Henry Mills is now a grown man of 30 with a family, he is happily married to his elementary school sweetheart Grace, and they have two daughters.

"Grace!" Henry yells, he is drenched in water walking into his home. She gasps "Why are you all wet?" she asks quickly throwing him a towel. From behind him two little girls run past laughing with umbrellas in hand. Grace giggles, Henry sends her a death glare and shakes his head.

"It's not my fault they inherited both their grandmothers powers and yours" Grace says arching her eyebrow at him, he smiles slightly. He sighs "I know, I know. If they weren't so adorable I'd be pretty mad right now" he says leaning in to give her a kiss and hug, she backs away and cringles her nose "You're all wet" she teases. "Am I know?" he says picking her up and wiping his wet face on hers, she screams and laughs trying to get out of his arms. Logan stands In the middle of the door way trying to get Henry's attention finally he clears his throat loud enough for Henry to notice him.

"Ah, Logan" Henry says placing Grace on the ground planting a kiss on her cheek before she joins her children in the kitchen. "To what do I owe this-"

"It's your sister" Logan says cutting him off

"Is something wrong with her?"

"No, well I think so?" he says rubbing the back of his neck nervously

"Logan" Henry says in a more serious tone "What's happening?"

"She told me not to tell you or-"

"Logan is it a matter of life or death?" Henry asks raising an eyebrow

"Maybe we should discuss this outside" Logan says, Henry leads him out on the patio as they sit on a bench facing the woods.

"What is it?" Henry asks

"She's thinking about time traveling" Logan says starring at his folded hands, Henry shoots up from his seat and starts pacing.

"But why?"

"She really misses Regina man, you know how hard it was on everybody especially her, knowing the fact that nobody can wake her up" Henry looks back at him, biting the inside of his cheek to suppress the emotions of that terrible memory.

"And why do you know this much about my sister again?" Henry says

"Bro, Vanessa and I have been dating since we were 13. I know everything about her, her favorite color is purple her favorite number is 18 and I know how to make her scream" Logan says winking at Henry, "It's right between her-"

"Shut up that's my sister you're talking about!"

"Whoa, I was going to say between her toes"

"Then why did you wink?!"

"Hey you know I have spasms, you know what! I'm offend now" Logan says

"Don't be such a sissy, I have no idea what she sees in you" Henry says shaking his head

"It's my devilish good looks and my chiseled features" Logan says proudly

"I don't think that's it" Henry says laughing

"Anyways, what should we do about Vanessa? Her full power comes when she turns 22 which is in 2 days' time" Logan states

"Okay, firstly stop with the ye old time references"

"That was my first one!" Logan yells

"I don't care, but back to the subject. I really don't know. Should we tell Adam?" Henry asks

"Your brother?!" Logan chokes "You must be crazy!"

"Why, what's wrong with him?"

"You haven't seen him these last few months, he's gone completely evil and super protective over Vanessa. Like I barely get to see her nor talk to her. He threatens to staple my mouth together" Logan brushes his lips with his fingers thinking of that terrible pain.

"God knows you need it" Henry teases

"Whatever, I have come up with a plan!" Logan says smiling

"Of course you have, lay it on me" Henry says taking a seat on the bench, he folds his arms together expecting to hear something crazy.

"You time travel and warn your little self, so that Regina doesn't do what she did and everything will be all good!" Logan says, Henry stands up and rubs his chin. "You know what, that might actually work" He says hesitantly. "But there's one problem" Henry says staring at the ground

"What?" Logan asks

"We need Roland" Henry says running his fingers through his brown locks

"Who's that?" Logan asks

"Exactly" Henry says

* * *

><p><strong>AN : annnnnnd scene (: , so things might be confusing now but i promise it will become clearer in the next few chapters. But if it's killing you PM me, but thank you for reading! And PLEASE Review, I love reading them!**

**Xoxo, RM**


	4. Clarification

**Regina Mills + Robin Hood**

(Mother) (Father)

**Vanessa/Adam**

(Daughter of OQ)/(Sister of Adam)/(Son of OQ)/(Brother of Vanessa)

**Logan**

(Boyfriend/True Love of Vanessa)

* * *

><p><strong>AN : I'm so sorry for the confusion, i hope this helps a little. I made a mistake in the previous chapter but i did re-edit it. So Vanessa and Adam are actually Henry's siblings _NOT _Aunt/Uncle.**


	5. Mommy

When the smoke cleared they were both back in her house, she just wanted to break down and cry. But she couldn't. She had to be the strong mother Roland needed to see. She looked at the little boy who was so frightened and so confused and sighed.

"Roland, how about I make you some hot chocolate and we can snuggle on the couch after you change" she said sitting on her knees face to face with him.

"Okay Gina" he said smiling, "Can we use magic?" he asked, his face was too cute, to not say no. Regina smiled and snapped her fingers he was instantly in his favorite spider-man jammies that she had bought for him not too long ago.

"Thanks Gina" he said running into the living room sitting on the huge couch in front of their flat screen TV. Regina brought him hot chocolate and started playing a movie. Robin Hood.

She shifted uncomfortably at the scenes of fox Robin and Marian, but she knew she had to explain to Roland that Marian was in fact his real mother. She knew exactly how Marian felt when she took Roland away. She watched Roland as the movie finished, he turned to her frowning.

"Gina, who is that lady with daddy?" he asked

"Baby, that's your other mommy" she said holding back her emotions

"But, you're my mommy" he said sternly

"Yes I am and I will always be your mommy, but that lady in the diner you remember?" she asked, he nodded his head

"Well she is the one who gave birth to you, like how Henry is your brother but his other mommy is Emma. Do you get it sweetie?" he nodded again

"But I want you to be my only mommy" he said hugging her, she took a deep breath. "I do too" she said under her breath, she stroked his perfect brown curls as he snuggled into her neck falling asleep within minutes. She picked him up and carried him into her room and set him on the bed, she changed into her silk pajamas and snuggled up next to him, knowing that this moment might be their last.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : I know it was really short but i couldn't bare to write anymore of this heartbreaking scene. Anyways, Thank you for reading and please Review!**

**Xoxo, RM**


	6. Good guys and Helicopters

**A/N : I know that you all think that having Robin and John acting that way makes them seem OOC but _please_ trust me, there is a good reason behind that whole ****scenario. And I understand it may seem OOC for Regina to take Roland away but i wanted to show case her motherly side, a side that the Ouat writers don't really show often. (Thanks Mel, for pointing that out) I felt Regina needed to explain to him that she wasn't his mother, I hope you guys understood that part. But anyways Thanks for reading! And please continue to REVIEW!**

**Xoxo, RM**

* * *

><p>*Future Storybrooke*<p>

"Where are you going? We have to take care of this situation" Logan said chasing after Henry

"Relax, I know what I'm doing" Henry said, he whistled and a beautiful blue bird flew and landed on top of a tree

"Whoa, uh that's a cool trick, but I don't see how that's going to help us" Logan said shaking his head

"I think we should tell your grandparents and maybe even your mom bro" he said

"No" Henry replied "If they get involved they would only say no, magic always comes with a price" Henry said writing something on a piece of paper, he held out his finger and the blue bird perched on his it, he attached the note and a little vial. "Go find Roland" Henry whispered to the bird

"What's in the vial?"

"It will help Roland remember where Storybrooke is"

"Who's this Roland you speak of?"

"My brother" Henry said

"You have another brother?" Logan asked

"My family is a complicated one, its best to not ask questions" Henry said walking around the house and getting into his car, Logan chased after him and got in the car

"Where are we going?" he asked

"Well, knowing Roland he will willingly drink the potion, he'll be here in the next hour or so" Henry said driving towards the line

"How do you know that?"

"God, you ask so much questions!"

"Yup, I get that a lot. So?" he asked turning in his seat

"We've kept in contact over the years"

"So why couldn't he come back then?"

"He didn't want to see my mom heartbroken over his father"

"Oh, I see. Then why would he come back now?"

"Because, he knows something that will assist us" Henry said pulling over and getting out of his car "He told me what he knew was better to say in person when the time comes"

"And how do you know this is the time?"

"Cause I have this feeling"

"WHAT!" Logan yelled "You're basing all of this on a feeling?"

"Just be quiet and wait" the two men sat on the hood of the car waiting. After about 45 minutes Logan started to get impatient.

"I don't think he's coming" he said glancing at his watch

"You're so impatient, this is life or death situation for my sister and you're here complaining" Henry said rolling his eyes

"Fine, I'll stop complaining. Tell me about him then"

"Who Roland?"

"Yeah"

"Well I barely got the chance to grow up with him, See my mom and his dad were destined to be soul mates, she and Tinkerbell had a past together involving him but she never told me about that. But the first time I met Roland he was 5 and I was like 8. He was this small little boy with brown curly hair and the deepest dimples, at first I was jealous of him because my mom showed so much affection for him but in the end we loved each other. He was my little brother after all, he looked up to me and still to this day he tells me that. He's the type that would never break the law or do anything like that. He's a good guy" Henry said smiling at the memories they had together

"What happened with your mom and Robin?"

"Uh, she killed his wife for the second time" Henry said staring at his hands

"What do you mean a second time?" Logan asked

"I mean she was already dead before the curse happened, but somehow she managed to get to Storybrooke and my mom Regina, ripped out her heart and crushed it between her fingers, it so happened that Robin saw the whole incident and he left with Roland the next day, not even saying goodbye"

"But, wouldn't he stay for Vanessa and Adam?"

"My mom wiped his memory of them before he left"

"That's a bummer"

"Yeah, it is."

"You found out all this when you were eight?" Logan asked

"Not exactly, this town is super small everyone hears things and I just pieced it all together" Henry said folding his arms over his chest

"Hey, uh is that a helicopter?" Logan said pointing at a distant black object approaching them fast, "and are those cop cars!" he yelled "I thought you said Roland was good" Logan said running on the side of the road

"I mean, he was but I don't know why he's in a helicopter" Henry said running alongside Logan, the helicopter started it's descent, the nose of the helicopter screeched as it hit the ground sliding for a good 10 feet, sparks flying everywhere. The cop cars stopped right before the line looking confused, wondering how the helicopter just vanished, a tall young man hopped out of the helicopter smiling, his dimples even more visible.

"I love this line, perfect landing, huh Henry?" Roland said laughing


	7. Siblings?

"Uh, yah. Perfect" Henry said sarcastically "Took you long enough Roland, what's with the helicopter chase?"

"Well, I got your letter" Roland said fishing it from his satchel at his side "And I thought to myself, no one can get into Storybrooke unless they are a storybook character. So might as well do something crazy and not get caught for it, so I picked a helicopter!" Roland said proudly

"I thought you said he wasn't the rebellious type" Logan said

"I guess he changed" Henry said laughing

"Who's the guy with the big ears Henry?" Roland asked

"I don't have big ears" Logan said pouting, he casually brushed his ear with his hand feeling slightly self-conscious.

"Vanessa's boyfriend apparently" Henry said rolling his eyes

"Vanessa, uh. Am I supposed to know her?"

"Oh, that's right you left before Regina explained to you she was pregnant"

"What! Regina was pregnant?"

"Yah, with your dad, duh!" Logan said, Roland glared at him for a few seconds causing Logan to stare at his feet.

"Anyways, yah. Robin got Regina pregnant before the whole Marian incident happened"

"That reminds me, I heard that, that "Marian" wasn't Marian after all" Roland said casually

"Wait, I don't understand" Henry said

"Wait, wait, who's this Vanessa person again?" Roland said

"Our sister, she has a twin brother Adam. Wait what do you mean that wasn't Marian?" Henry asked again

"Bro, I'm starving can we go get some food at Granny's first before we talk" Roland asked

"Yah, yah, sure let's go. By the way it's called Ruby's now" Henry said

"Granny died! NOOOO" Roland yelled

"She didn't die, she just retired. Relax" Henry said

"Oh, thank god" Roland said

"Shotgun!" Logan yelled, Roland opened the passenger seat and climbed in.

"Or not" Logan said under his breath, Henry couldn't help but chuckle at his distress, he knew Roland was just messing with him.


	8. Heart Back

Vanessa took a deep breath and stared at herself in the mirror "Today's the day" she whispered to herself, she made her way downstairs seeing her brother relaxed on the white sofa in the living room

"I'm leaving Adam, I'll see you later" she said trying to run out the door before he asked any questions, he shut off the T.V and jogged to meet up with her in the foyer

"Where are you off to V?" Adam asked

"I'm just going to visit mom" she said, he studied her for a few seconds

"Alright, hurry back! Henry called me and needs to talk to us" Adam said

Shit, she thought to herself. They knew already, she knew she shouldn't have told Logan

"Yah, I'll probably meet you guys at Ruby's or something" she said kissing her brother on the cheek and darting off into the forest, tears formed in her blue eyes as she raced towards the graveyard, she knew what she was doing was crazy, changing the past is a dangerous thing but not being able to have met her father and her mother being under a sleeping curse was a fate worse than death she thought to herself. She pushed through the gray doors of the tomb, pushing aside her grandfather Henry's coffin and headed down the stairs. She walked up to her mother's vault of hearts and held her hands out, one of the slots opened and a box hovered into her hands, she opened the box and took out a heart, She then walked towards the enclosed glass coffin where her mother was. She sighed bringing a shaky hand onto the cool glass, tears fell from her eyes.

"Vanessa?" a voice called from behind her, she jumped and quickly turned around having the heart in her hand behind her back

"Are you ok dear?" Tink asked lifting Vanessa's chin with her finger

"Yeah, I'm fine" she said wiping her tears away

"Then why did you take your heart back?" Tink asked

"What are you talking about?" Vanessa said trying to mask her plan

"I can hear it beating Vanessa, what are you up to?" she asked again

"Tink please, just trust me" Vanessa begged

"Your mother left me in charge of you two, I don't know what you're up to but taking back your heart isn't going to solve anything, you were the very one who told me you couldn't handle the pain of it and pulled it from your chest."

"I need magic, alright" Vanessa snapped back

"For what? What else could you possible want dear? You can't bring back your mother, she decided her fate a long time ago"

"I can" she yelled back

"Vanessa, please. Things could go very wrong if you try and change the past, you possible won't get a chance to be born" Tink said

"It's a chance I'm willing to take" Vanessa said pushing her heart back into her chest, she turned to Tink "I'm sorry" she said lifting a finger and freezing Tinkerbell in her place

"What about your brother? Your family here?" Tink yelled

"They'll be okay, just tell Adam I'm really sorry. But if everything goes to plan, my mom will be alive again and I'll have a complete family" Vanessa said she closed her eyes and lifted her hands, she felt magic surge through her body reaching her fingertips and then disappearing. Her eyes flicked opened and she grinned, a small portal had opened up.

"Still got it" she whispered to herself

"Vanessa, please! Regina would never forgive me for letting you leave" Tink said struggling to get free but it was no use, her magic was the strongest magic she'd ever seen. Vanessa turned to look at Tink and her mother in the coffin, she shook her head "I'm sorry" she said and took a step back vanishing into the portal. As the portal collapses it sent a surge of magic through the air flying Tinkerbell back, knocking her unconscious.

* * *

><p>"Now that I've fed you, what were you talking about back at the line?" Henry asked<p>

"Oh, yeah. Long story short, that Marian wasn't the real one it was mom's sister Zelena the wicked witch of the west" Roland said as he took a sip of his drink

"Uh, this is kind of hard to believe" Henry said shaking his head

"Fine, to the mirror we go!" Roland said getting up from his seat

"What mirror?" Logan asked as he followed Henry and Roland outside

"Our mom had this special mirror inside her vault that lets you see the past" Henry said

"Whoa really?" Logan said amazed

"She was the Evil Queen, she had a lot of special things" Henry said

* * *

><p>"Well here we are" Roland said pushing open the doors, Henry followed him. Logan tried to go through the doorway but it wasn't letting him in<p>

"Oh, forgot to tell you. Blood only" Henry said

"But how is Tink in there?' Logan said pouting

"That's Regina's best friend, my mom made an exception" Henry said

"Man this isn't fair!" Logan whined

"That's life for ya kid" Roland said laughing, they both pushed the coffin aside and made their way down the steep steps. They stood in front of a dark curtain and pulled it off, behind it was a huge, beautiful silver mirror.

"Bro, this thing is so cool" Roland shrieked, Henry laughed

"You're still the same, excited about everything" Henry said throwing his arm around his brother's shoulder

"Show me Zelena 21 years ago" Roland yelled, the mirror started to get foggy but soon cleared showing a woman in Regina's kitchen pouring something in Regina's coffee mug.

"What is she doing?" Henry asked squinting his eyes

"She was pouring an envious potion in mom's drink" Roland said

"What? How can you tell?"

"The vial says "Envious potion"" Roland stated

"Oh, what is that for though?"

"I bet you that's what drove mom crazy that day, she killed Marian"

"Maybe" Henry said "Follow her actions from the beginning" he yelled into the mirror, they saw it all. Zelena had managed to get a glimpse of her future, she saw that Rumple would be the cause of her death. She accepted the fact that she would die but she decided she would ruin Regina's happiness first. She appeared in Storybrooke as Marian and used magic to cloud Robin and John's minds, so that they turned on Regina. She told Robin to meet her by the lake that evening, She then slipped the potion into Regina's coffee causing Regina to get insanely jealous and angry ultimately leading up to getting herself killed as "Marian" by the lake.

"Oh my god" Roland said, his eyes wide with terror "She's crazy"

"You can say that again"

"What are we going to do?" Roland asked

"We –" Henry started to say, he and Roland both heard a groan from the other room

"What was that?" Roland asked

"I don't know, it's coming from mom's resting room" they both ran into the other room, searching the room for anything unordinary. Roland glanced behind the coffin "Is that Tinkerbell?" he made his way around the coffin and helped the blonde up

"Are you okay?" Henry asked

"Fine" she said faintly

"What happened?" he asked

"Your sister" she whispered, rubbing her head

"What about her?"

"She took her heart back" Tink said, Henry and Roland immediately looked at each other

"You have to go right now" Roland said

* * *

><p><strong>AN : I'm sorry it took me a long time to update, but i'm wrapping up my school work, so I should be able to update more often! Thank you for all the reviews. However, to whoever wrote about the crack-fic, I have no idea what that means. But thank you for reading and please continue to REVIEW!**

**Xoxo, RM**


	9. Back to the past

"It's now or never" Roland exclaimed

"What are you two doing?" Tink asked clutching Roland for support, she was in excruciating pain from hitting the wall

"I need to go warn myself" Henry explained

"Warn yourself? I don't understand" Tink said tilting her head at them

"I have to go back and tell my younger self about Zelena!"

"Zelena? I feel like I'm supposed to know her" Tink said closing her eyes

"She's Regina's sister"

"Cora had another daughter?"

"Yes, yes. It's a long story" Roland said slightly annoyed

"She's the wicked witch of the west" Henry explained

"As in flying monkeys and green skin wicked witch?" Tink pointed out

"That's her"

"I've heard terrible things about that one, I should've guessed she was related to your mother" Tink jested

"I feel like I'm supposed to be offended by that comment" Henry said "Not all my family is bad"

"Of course Henry, it's just- well never mind" Tink said changing the subject "She's quite powerful you know"

"You don't even know" Roland stated

"So, you're going back in the past?"

"I have to!"

"How are you going to explain this to yourself, you were barely a teenager!" Tink yelled

"DO we have a choice?" Henry answered, Tink grew silent

"Please be careful, I already broke one promise to Regina, I can't break another"

"I will, can you help us?"

"I'll try but it is entirely up to the two of you" Tink proclaimed

"Let's do this" Roland said, holding onto Tink's waist as they all rose their hands opening a portal. Their hair whipped furiously as the portal barely maintained its form

"Hurry up!" Roland yelled over the noise

"Operation Cobra!" Henry said smiling

"Operation Cobra" Roland said smiling back at him "Good luck!" he shouted ,Henry hesitated for a moment then jumped through the portal disappearing into a portal they all hoped was the appropriate time in their pasts

* * *

><p>Henry landed roughly on the hard ground, he quickly brushed himself off and looked around taking in his surroundings. "The forest? What am I doing here" he whispered under his breath<p>

"Stick with me kid, we'll get through this" A woman's voice said, Henry quickly dove into a bush as the group of people walked past him, the camping trip he thought to himself, how could I forget he smiled watching his younger self walk alongside his parents and grandparents.

"Henry, you stay here while we gather some firewood alright" Neal said

"Okay dad" Henry said smiling, sitting on a log

"Should we leave him alone? It's dangerous to be by himself" Snow argued

"I'm fine guys, I've been kidnapped by the lost boys, almost killed by peter pan, got possessed. I think I can handle being alone in the woods for a while" Henry stated

"Yup, Henry has definitely been through a lot" Neal said patting his son on the shoulder

"You heard the kid, let's get this over with" Emma groaned

"You're anxious" David chuckled

"Anxious to get this trip over with and relax in front of my T.V." Emma added, her mother and father shook their heads

"Let's get going then" Snow said taking the lead into the forest, He watched the adults disappear into the thick lush forest

There was his chance to finally talk to himself alone, he didn't know how to approach himself hoping that his younger self wouldn't scream and make his mission harder. He slowly walked from the bush raising his hands to maybe lighten the mood, he had no idea how this was going to turn out.

"Who are you?" Henry asked taking a step back from the man who just emerged from a bush

"I'm you from the future!"

"No way!" he smiled "Prove it!" he said suspiciously

"Operation Cobra"

"Whoa, you are me!" the eight year old exclaimed

"Yes, I have a very important mission for you"

"Okay" he said with wide eyes

"Someone named Marian is going to try and break up your mom Regina and Robin. You have to tell your mom that, the lady isn't Robin's old wife. The imposter may be Zelena, Regina's sister who is the wicked witch of the west or your future sister Vanessa" he explained

"Okay, Robin's wife Marian isn't actually her she is mom's sister or my sister"

"Exactly, don't let Regina kill either of them. Don't tell anyone about this, don't tell your mom until after your camping trip too okay?"

"Sure, sure. But what if-"

"No what if kid, our family is capable of all things Henry, have faith everything will be okay. I have to go now, I've changed too much already" A portal opened up behind him, "Any last minute questions?"

"What if she doesn't believe me?" Henry asked

"Just say you know about the man with the lion tattoo" he said smiling "Good luck kid" he turned around facing the portal and jumped through

* * *

><p><strong>AN : I'm so sorry, i didn't mean to offend anyone. I do care about all of your reviews! Sorry again it took me so long to update... Anyways thanks for reading and keep reviewing dearies!**

**Xoxo, RM**


End file.
